peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of New Porkville Hollow
The Legend of New Porkville Hollow is an episode of The Adventures of Old Joe & Friends. Transcript Narrator: It was getting closer to Halloween, the P&NW locomotives were hard at work getting their work done for the festivities. All over the line, you can see people decorating their houses and preparing for Halloween Night. On one part of the line, the mainline crosses a bridge and head into a huge thick forest. Unlike any of the other forests in the Smoky Mountain Range, this was the creepiest. It was always covered in fog and mist. It was even eerier at night. The fog would be so thick you could scrap it out with a spoon. Among the forest, a dark tale was related to it and the P&NW locomotives knew this and they never liked to go through it because of it. Amanda is Manuel's daughter. She enjoys talking to the P&NW locomotives, especially Joe. In fact, she and her friends Percy and Ronald were the ones who found Joe in the roundhouse in October 1992. Joe has always been friends with the teenage trio ever since. None other Amanda gets involved with their adventures, she's also very popular at her school, Bobcat High. She's involved with lots of after school activities and gets good grades. One morning, two days before Halloween, she, Ronald, and Percy were hanging out at the roundhouse. They were talking about the movie they just seen at the Flick Joint, the nearby Movie Theater just down the street. Amanda: Man that movie was creepy!. Creepy? My foot. Ronald: The blob monster was still waring his watch!. I still said we shoulda seen that new movie Night of the Scarecrow! Now that movie is beyond creepy. Amanda: But you know the fellas down at the movie theater, they wouldn't let us in after that little stunt you pulled on them a couple of months ago by putting a firecracker in the popcorn machine. Percy: And besides, I'm afraid of scarecrows. Amanda and Ronald: Percy they're just handmade crash test dummies made outta rags, straw, and jack-o-lanterns!, But they're still creepy!. Oh for. A voice: Now what's be happening here? Narrator: The teenage trio turned to see Jeremy and Joe backing into the water tower siding to get their tanks filled with water. Amanda: We're just talking about the movie we just saw. Ronald: I still say we shoulda seen Night of the Scarecrow. Scarecrows ain't nothing', what you really need is the headless Rebel!, The what? Old Joe: Oh boy. That story again. Jeremy: Should I tell 'em, or should you? Go ahead. Alright. Amanda: What's the headless rebel? Never heard of it? What have they been teaching' ya at school? Jeremy: Alright I get it. It all began during the Civil War at the Battle of Peppatown. The Civil War was one of the bloodiest battles in Peppaland History, none other it was the first to use machine guns, back then they were gatling guns, the railroads were also a new way of fighting as we can deliver troops and supplies to the frontlines. Both sides of the war were risking everything to fight each other. I wasn't around durin' the Civil War, but what I learned from the old timers, I picked up a few things. James Chipmunk was a confederate captain in charge of a small platoon guarding Peppatown. Unlike many of the other rebel soldiers that fought to make the south a different place, bloodbath joined for carnage. During battle, he would ride a white horse called "Lightning" and whenever he got to a bunch of Yankee soldiers he would pull out his sword and………ummmm……well……relieve them of their heads. However there would be a day when he would meet his destiny in a bloodbath. Right before the Battle of Peppatown, Bloodbath's animals were guarding the railroad tracks through New Porkville Hollow. He got tipped off by his spies that a Yankee supply train was going through the hollow and planned to attack it. However thanks to some confederate deserters from Bloodbath's platoon, the Yankee's got wind and they were prepared. Right before Bloodbath's animals could attack, the Yankee soldiers opened fire and gunned down most of his men. Bloodbath then tried to make a run for the bridge at the end of the hollow but some Peppaland soldiers had already beaten him to it and were loaded with a cannon. They shot down his horse and blew his head off with the cannon. After the Battle of Peppatown, they found his body in the bushes. They looked all over for his head but to no avail, so they buried him without it. But some say that on every foggy and eerie night, Bloodbath's spirit can be seen riding his horse though the hollow looking for a new head. Many claimed to have seen him as well. There had been many others that encountered the ghostly spectre and managed to outrun him to the bridge. Amanda, Percy and Ronald: Why the bridge? Jeremy: Because that's where his head was blown off. Unfortunately, there were a few that never made it to the bridge. I remember one time back in 1897, a young gunslinger by the name of Elliot Crane was goin' through the hollow when he encountered the headless Rebel. The next morning, they found his colt peacemaker revolvers, his horse saddle, and a smashed pumpkin on the other side of the bridge, and his horse was found munching on a farmer's carrot patch. Many believed that old Crane was spirited away the the horseman, however there were some rumors that he survived the whole ordeal and married a saloon dog. Ronald: I don't believe it. Old Joe: That's totally based off of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Believe what you what kid. But the story is true. Narrator: Then everyone heard a horn honking in the distance. It was Angela trying to gain everyone's attention. Amanda, Percy and Ronald: What is she doing here? Old Joe: Manuel borrowed her to run a few errands. Narrator: Angela then began to continued honking her horn. Old Joe: Oh what does she want now?. Jeremy: Beats me. Amanda: Yeah, anyway that was a really cool story you told us, Jeremy. Jeremy: Thanks kid. Anyway I gotta go. Old Joe: I also have to go too n' I'd better see what Angela there wants. Narrator: Later on that day, the Teenage trio were heading for home. Ronald: That was a great story Jeremy told us. Percy: Still spooky though. Ronald: But it's not as scary as-" "Oh no. You're still not afraid of that infernal scarecrow, are you?. Percy: Maybe. Hey I can't help it. It's-" "IT'S MADE OF STRAW AND RAGS! There's nothing scary about it! Well, at least Amanda ain't scared. Are you Amanda?. Amanda: Who me?. Uhhhhhh no no I'm not. I-I don't believe in ghosts myself. Narrator: Although Amanda saw the ghost of her grandfather's dead girlfriend, she didn't want to show it off in front of her friends. Ronald: So what're you going to be as for the Halloween Party up in the old church at the other end of New Porkville Hollow?. What? New Porkville Hollow?. I thought it was in the gym?. Percy: Nope, apparently Ronald tried out another prank with Mr. Swaggerty. Hey don't go blaming me. You guys didn't try to talk me out of it. Anyway, I can't be bothered now. I gotta get my costume from the house for the party on the 31st. Hold on. Ronald: I told you. I can't be bothered. Percy: Why do I even try? Narrator: Soon Amanda arrived at home. Manuel was in the family living room with Edsel watching the Andy Griffith show, Paige was dusting off the family portrait, and Brittney and Bertram were in the kitchen making cookies and treats with Marie their grandmother. She could see Amanda coming inside. Marie: And how's my lovely granddaughter today? Amanda: Hi grandma. Just tired. Marie: I see. By the way, your costume is in your room. Amanda: Thanks grandma. So what are Bertram and Brittney going as? Marie: Brittney is going as that new pop singer...uh whatz her name again? Brittney: Ah yez. Marie: And I made a costume specially for Bert. Bertram: What is it? Marie: A costume of Josef Stalin. Bertram: Why Josef Stalin? Marie: To me, he'z biggest monster my country encountered. Sent my uncle to gulag. Bertram: You sure do hate that man. Marie: Exactly, Katrina darling. Hence the reason I waz de first to secretly tap-dance on his grave after fall of Berlin Wall. TV announcer: They were watching trying to get the gun off of Barney's finger when a news broadcast interrupted them. We interrupt this program for a public service bulletin!, Last night another truckload of merchandise was stolen off of Highway I-40. Police still have no connections to the other robberies and the missing boxcars from the CSX New Porkville yard. In other news, Ben Fredrickson's prized Black Stallon is still missing. Any information will be most appreciated by the Peppa County Sheriff's Department, Peppatown Police Department, or other kind of authorty. And now back to our program. Manuel: Looks like those thieves have struck again. Edsel: That's the 5th one this month. Narrator: 2 days later, it was Halloween night. Amanda dressed as a Southern Belle and prepared to leave. Manuel: Be careful out there. Amanda: Relax daddy. I'm going to be fine. Narrator: She soon arrived at the hollow. She carefully crossed the P&NW tracks, rode over the bridge, and headed into the hollow. While she was riding, Joe passed by with a freight train. Old Joe: Hello, good luck! Narrator: Amanda waved back and continued to ride. Soon the road quit following the railroad tracks as Amanda arrived at the church. She could see some of her school chumps there, including Ronald and Percy. Ronald was dressed as a carrot and Percy was Albert Enstein. By 7:00, the party began and everyone began dancing, telling jokes, eating at the refreshment table and listening to spooky music. Some of them even told ghost stories and even Ronald was telling the story Jeremy told the Teenage Trio, but she was adding some bits into it to make it more…..let's just say…..special. And they say on every Halloween Night, the Headless Rebel raises from his grave in search of a new head. Amanda: When you go home tonight, keep a sharp eye out, otherwise the rebel will take you head! If you ever see the demon, head for bridge with all your might. Once you cross that bridge, the ghost is through, his power ends and he'll go back into the Hollow. Narrator: Amanda wasn't scared, but she was starting to feel a bit uneasy. Percy was there handing out punch. Amanda: Uhhh, excuse me K-" "'''EEEEK! '''AWWWW MAN! This costume cost me a fortune! Sorry Percy, I'm….I'm just a bit uneasy tonight. A voice: What's the matter? Scared red-head? Narrator: The voice came from Eliza Bear, one most popular girl in the school and Amanda's mortal enemy. Amanda: No! He just startled me! Whatev's see ya around loser. Narrator: She laughed as she left. Around 11:00, the party was over and everyone was heading home. Harry: And don't forget to clean the place up tomorrow. And if I ever find Ronald. He's going to get so much detention he's gonna drop! Narrator: Harry then left as Ronald came out of the broom closet. Manuel: Good thing I found a good place to hide when the walking sausage arrived. Percy: Why didja hide in the broom closet? Manuel: The boiler room downstairs was full of pigs. Percy: Pigs? Manuel: Wh…….you know what. I don't wanna know. Narrator: Soon Percy and Ronald's parents arrived. Percy: Hey Amanda! Want a ride? Amanda: No thanks. I'm going to ride my bike home. Ronald: You better beware. Amanda: The Headless Rebel will be out in New Porkville Hollow looking for a head! Oh please Ronald. There are no such things as ghosts! And to prove it. I'm gonna ride through the hollow…tonight! Percy: On Halloween? Amanda: Relax Percy, I'll be fine. Narrator: Soon Percy and Ronald went home and Amanda started to head home on her bike as well. She soon arrived at the crossroads where the asphalt road turned a big left and a dirt road followed into the hollow on the right. Amanda: I'll prove to Ronald there's no ghost. Narrator: Then she heard something behind her. It looked like the sound of a horse's hooves clopping. A voice: Excuse me. Narrator: Katy turned around to see a horse in her face. Amanda: Woah. Narrator: She then turned over to see the mighty stallions master. It was young pony around the age of 19, he wore cowboy clothing with a big brown cowboy hat, black vest and brown boots. Amanda could also see a colt peacemaker in his holster. Jack: Forgive me fer startlin' ya, ma'am. But can ya tell me where I can find a shortcut into town? Amanda: Uh why yes. Just go through New Porkville Hollow, follow the railroad tracks and you'll soon be in Peppatown. Jack: Thank you. Amanda: What's your name? Jack: Pony. Jack Pony. Narrator: Amanda was about to pedal when she saw her shoelaces were untied. She tied them. Amanda: Well have a ni-. Narrator: The cowboy was gone. Amanda: That's strange. Narrator: But she soon shrugged it off and pedaled into the darkness. Little did she know, a mysterious figure was following her. It grew darker and darker as Amanda rode through the hollow. The fog and night was making everything a creepy shape. Amanda was feeling nervous, she wasn't afraid of the dark but it was what's in the dark that scared her the most. The fog was so thick, Amanda thought she can scoop it up in her hand. Luckily, she had a small headlamp on her bike to help her see where she was going. Amanda: Man, it's kinda c-creepy. Narrator: Soon, Amanda came to the part where the dirt road began to follow the railroad tracks. She was relieved. Amanda: Soon I'll be home. Narrator: Then she heard a noise. Noise: H-h-h-hello? A-anyone there? Narrator: It was only a fox, but Amanda didn't know that. Trying to ignore it, Amanda continued to pedal down the rode. Jeremy's story mixed in with Ronald's was playing through her mind. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. Now Amanda's heart was starting to beat. Then out of the bushes, strode a little raccoon. This gave Amanda some relief as she watched it scurry to her. Amanda: Awwwww, hello there li'l fella. Narrator: Suddenly, the raccoon looked behind her and ran off frightened. Amanda: What's what's the matter li'l guy? Brrrrrr, I know it's autumn but it's not supposed to be that cold. Narrator: Then Ronald began to hear a horse clopping behind him. The clopping grew louder and louder. Ronald: Must be that Jack Pony guy. Narrator: Instead of Jack Pony, there in front of him was a figure in a Confederate soldier's uniform and a pumpkin on his shoulders, riding a dark black stallion. Amanda: Nice try Eliza. That's not gonna work. Narrator: The figure didn't say anything. Amanda: C'mon Tiff. You can't fool me! Narrator: Still no answer. Amanda was starting to get angry and grabbed a rock. Amanda: I said beat it. There are no such thing as…… Narrator: She threw the rock and it hit the pumpkin. It fell off of the figure and revealed he had no head! Jack: TH-TH-TH-TH-THE HEADLESS REBEL!!!!!! Narrator: The horse then cried as the ghostly figure pulled out his sword and began to laugh menacingly. Jack: I'M OUTTA HERE! Narrator: Quick as a bolt of lightning, Amanda put her feet back on the pedals of her bike and began to ride like the wind as the headless spectre began to chase her. Amanda continued to scream and cry as she tried to outrun the creature with no head. The horseman kept trying several attempts to relieve Amanda of her head, but no matter how many times he swung his sword, Amanda always ducked. Amanda: LEAVE ME ALONE! Narrator: The rebel still continued to laugh like a madman. Then Amanda remembered something from Jeremy's story. Jeremy: Once you cross the bridge, the ghost ceases to follow you and his power ends. Amanda: I got to make it to the bridge! Narrator: She rode and rode and when she saw the bridge, she was relieved. Amanda: The bridge! I'll be safe there! I hope. Narrator: The horseman continued to follow her still trying to get her head. Katy then crossed over the bridge and looked back. Then the horseman grabbed his pumpkin head and threw it towards her. Amanda: OH SH-. Narrator: The pumpkin hit her head causing her to vear a sharp right, bump over the railroad tracks and she fell off her bike, slid down the bank, and into the muddy creek, hitting her head on a rock. Before Amanda passed out, she watched the ghostly spectre gallop back into the woods. The next morning, Manuel discovered the Amanda hadn't returned from the party last night. He saw her bed was still made and in one piece. Manuel: That's odd, Amanda should've been home by now! Narrator: Then the phone rang. Manuel picked it up and it turned out to be Lucas's engineer. Manuel: Hello? Lucas's engineer: Hey boss. While me, Russ, n' Lucas were taking the work gang up the track to clear up the landslide from last night, I thought I could see your daughter in the muddy creek as we crossed the bridge into New Porkville Hollow. Manuel: Thanks for the information. She hadn't returned from the party last night! Lucas's engineer: Alright boss. See ya. Narrator: Manuel then hung up the phone and headed for the garage. Manuel: Honey I'll be back! I think I know where Amanda is! Narrator: He then started up for Ford Custom 300 and headed for the railroad yard. He found Jeremy there getting ready for his daily chores. Manuel: Jeremy, I need you for a bit! Last night Amanda didn't return from the party and Lucas's engineer says he found her in the muddy creek near New Porkville Hollow. Can you give me a lift there? Jeremy: Sure. Narrator: Soon Jeremy arrived at New Porkville Hollow. Manuel gasped. There on one side of the track, lay Amanda's damaged bike. Manuel then jumped down to find his beloved daughter. Manuel: AMANDA?! AMANDA! WHERE ARE YA!??! Narrator: He then looked in the creek and found her in the creek rightside up. He then scurried down the bank and carried her out. Amanda: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what happened? Manuel: Honey are you alright? Amanda: No. Last night I the headless Rebel! I was trying to run away from him and as I got across the bridge, I got pumpkined and I fell in here! Manuel: You must've had a bad fall, hon. That's just a myth. Amanda: But it's true! I saw with my own eyes! In his raggy uniform and riding his black stallion and-. Jeremy: Black Stallion?, Are you sure? Amanda: Yes why?Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Scary Category:Cracktastic Category:Creepypastas Category:Halloween Episodes